


Winning A Namek's Heart

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: Soul Mates [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Son Gohan, BAMF Android 18, Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Comedy, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), F/M, First Time, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Nail Is A Pervert, Piccolo Android 18 and Vegeta Are BFF, Saiyan Culture, Soul Bond, Soulmates, piccolo - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: *So, when are you going to take a mate? * Kami's voice interrupted his silence. Piccolo just froze on his spot.*What? For what for?!* He asked the old Namek, he hated when Kami started this rant because Nail will then come with some perverted shit. Ever since he fused with the two other Namekians, both Namek's consciousness are there with him.It annoyed the shit out of him.*Because you're lonely, you need a mate. * Nail answered matter of fact.He was lonely.
Relationships: Android 17/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Future Trunks Briefs, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Soul Mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Winning A Namek's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A new series! I started with 'Merry Xmas Mirai!' and I couldn't stop myself! This time my victims are our sexy DILF Piccolo and the sassy Android 17! As the fanfiction progresses, tags may be added to aid the narrative. I hope you enjoy it and comment! I'm still looking for a beta reader! If you want to aid this crazy writer, I'll appreciate it so much!

The sun was hot, the sky was a gorgeous blue color, and the sand felt nice under his toes. His shoulder-length, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he fixed his sunglasses as they slide down his nose thanks to a combination of sweat and sun lotion. A giggle reached his ears as he saw his niece running around and away from her father. Krillin was an incredible father and a loving husband to 18.

“Here, I bet you’re thirsty.” 18 said as she handed him a bottle of cold soda pop. He smiled at his sister and opened the bottle as she sat down beside him on the sand. She was wearing a black bikini top and a pair of short jeans. Her hair was held back by a hair clip, and she had sunglasses on. 17 nodded toward Krillin and Marron as they played in the water. 

“So, I bet Baldy has a big package to have kept you interested long enough.” He laughed at her as her face blushed a pretty crimson color and she smacked his arm.

“You can be such an ass, 17! Don’t say stuff like that in front of the baby!” The blond was flustered as she took off her sunglasses and gave her brother a disapproving look. The black-haired man laughed and just gave her a dirty smirk.

"Oh, c’mon! The baby is not near us, and I know that you liked Baldy since day one.” He said as he took a swing of his soda.” Besides, he’s adorable. Kinda heroic-looking. Which always had been your weakness.” He pointed out. 18’s eyes softened as she gazed at her husband. 

“He’s my hero. He saved me from things you don’t even know, brother.” Her voice was soft and filled with an emotion that 17 couldn’t e phantom to know. 

Ever since the Cell games ended and both Androids were expelled from Cell’s body, they went separate ways. 18 went after Krillin and found the peace of mind she was looking for. 17 just traveled around the world, learning everything he had missed while they were asleep in Dr. Gero’s lab. It had passed a few long years, and he was finally ready to be part of the family his sister made. 

“So, Short Stud is your hero? That’s adorable, sis.” He told her with a small smile.” You made a cute kid, too. Bet you had fun doing that.” At that, they laughed, and she smirked. 

“You have no idea.” 17 felt a pang of jealousy at the smirk but didn’t say anything. He rejoiced that his sister had this piece of heaven on Earth. However, a part of him was jealous of what she has. He had been feeling lonely for a few years. In his travels, he had met a lot of bed partners, none of them piqued his interest long enough to form some type of bond. 

There was someone in the back of his mind that would always appear when he felt alone. He didn’t know his name, but he remembers how he looked like. He was friends with Goku, the target of their past life. 17 leaned back on his elbows and watched Marron sit climb on top of the Old Turtle and laugh when it began to crawl towards the water. Her father, with her, always vigilant. 

“How does it feel to be familiar with our ex enemies?” He asked. 18 smiled and gave a small wave to her child. 

“It’s not that bad. The women and I always get together for brunch every Saturday, and Piccolo, Vegeta, and I meditate every day at Piccolo’s waterfall.” The blond woman responded and rest on her back, basking in the sunlight. “The children always play with the baby, and they are careful with her.” 17 gazed at the baby again and smiled, his sister was happy. 

That's all that matters. 

"Piccolo. That’s the name of the Namekian, isn’t it?” He asked as he finished his drink, he loved how the soda pop would frizz inside his mouth. 

“Yeah, why you ask?” He laid back and gave a playful smirk to his sister. 

"Just curious."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The serene view was gorgeous, the only thing you could hear was the waterfall and the birds chirping happily in the tress. The Namekian warrior was sitting on a rock as he meditates, enjoying the silence and peace of mind. 

***So, when are you going to take a mate? *** Kami’s voice interrupted his silence. Piccolo just froze on his spot.

 ***What? For what for?!*** He asked the old Namek, he hated when Kami started this rant because Nail will then come with some perverted shit. Ever since he fused with the two other Namekians, their consciousness is there with him.

As if their souls lived inside him.

It annoyed the shit out of him. 

***Because you’re lonely, you need a mate.*** Nail answered matter of fact. Piccolo sighed and blocked the other two annoying Nameks. He will never admit it to Kami and Nail, but they were right.

He felt lonely. 

Everyone around him had someone. Goku and Vegeta got together after the Buu fiasco, they were incredibly happy as they finally got together after so much drama. Piccolo remembered those dark days for the Saiyans. Gohan was happy with Videl, already with plans of asking the girl to marry him. 

Bulma and Yamcha had a friend with benefits agreement, and Chi-Chi was happy with Tien. How that one came to fruition; nobody knows. Mirai Trunks and Bardock were finally happy. Even the Saiyan runts had each other!

Piccolo learned that Saiyans had Soulmates, after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the remaining Saiyan will have a hard time finding mates. They will find a Soul Connection, a replacement of their lost Soulmate. However, they will never fill the emptiness. A part of that Saiyan’s heart will feel incomplete. 

Piccolo sighed and opened his eyes as he felt a presence flying near him. Vegeta just arrived and gave him a nod. 

“What’s wrong, Green Man. Why the long face?” The Saiyan prince asked as he sat in front of the Namek. 

“Nothing, Monkey Prince. I don’t know what you are talking about.” At that, Vegeta gave a scoffed and closed his eyes.

"Don’t lie. Kakarrot told me that you feel lonely.” 

"How does he know that?"

“He can read minds. Did you forget?” Vegeta smirked, and Piccolo paled. He had forgotten that Goku has that ability since his almost death experience when Vegeta arrived for the first time to Earth. That’s how he knew what happened in Namek; he had read Krillin’s mind. The Namek pursed his lips and kept silent.

Vegeta opened his eyes and gazed at his friend. Since he had started his life here on Earth, he, Piccolo, and 18 had become good friends. He cared about the Namek, and he knew that the warrior felt lonely. Vegeta sometimes damned Bulma for making him soft. 

“I-I do feel lonely.” The Namek admitted in a low voice, Piccolo laid back and floated, his dark, piercing eyes gazed at the blue sky. “However, I guess that’s my life.” 

“Piccolo, you’ve us.”

“I know, but it’s a different kind of loneliness.” Both stayed quiet at the admission. For what Kakarrot told Vegeta, Piccolo was a lot younger than what he looked at. He was older than Gohan for just a few years; Vegeta knew for a fact that the admission that his friend made wasn’t an easy one. He knew that Piccolo would find what he was looking for. Vegeta gave him a smirk and laid next to him.

“Don’t worry, Green Bean. You will find what you’re looking for.” The Saiyan said, and the Namekian scoffed.

“What’re you doing here, anyway? We already meditated this morning.” Piccolo asked as he nudged Vegeta with his knee.

“The woman has a party tomorrow at Capsule Corp. and wants you to go.” Piccolo closed his eyes. * **That hot Saiyan is right. You will find a mate, AND you need to socialize. *** Nails said in a confident tone. Piccolo blushed a cute purple. ***Shut the hell up, Nail! And stop ogling the Saiyan! Vegeta’s a friend! ***

***I bet that Goku wouldn’t mind making a Namekian Sandwich with you and Vegeta. ***

***If you want Nail to stop, just go to the damn party. *** Kami sighed.

“Yes, I will be there.” The Namek answered, and Vegeta gave him a smile that made Piccolo flushed. Vegeta only smiled to a handful of people, and it always made him feel special.

 ***Oh yes! Maybe we can ask the prince, I’ll bet that he won’t mind playing with us.*** Nail said in a lecherous tone.

 ***Shut the hell up!*** Piccolo screamed at Nail. Kami just snickered, and Nail pouted. Vegeta laughed at the Namek’s blush.

“Nail giving you a hard time?” Vegeta, #18, and Gohan were the only ones that knew about Nail and Kami’s souls living within him.

“Yes, being his annoying, perverted self,” Piccolo muttered. Vegeta shakes his head and began to float.

“I’m going back, Kakarrot wants to train the children.” He turned to Piccolo. “I better see your green ass at Bulma’s party.” 

“Mph.”

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> My playlist for this fic is so weird! Only a handful of songs actually go with the fic, the others are just that I needed background noise, Also, I'm hooked with Ssj9k playlist in Spotify! I love their rap battles! If you have a chance to listen to their music, please do!  
> Playlist:  
> Bionic-Christina Aguilera  
> E.T.-Katy Perry  
> Bottle and a Gun- Hollywood Undead  
> Sell Your Soul-Hollywood Undead  
> City-Hollywood Undead  
> Bodak Piccolo-Ssj9k  
> Dragon Balls My Way-Ssj9k  
> 1Star-Ssj9k  
> About God Ki-Ssj9k


End file.
